The Risen Tide
by spiritgirl25
Summary: Fang and Iggy are together, Iggy feels lost as he thinks about all of the places he's been, and how he won't have any visual memories of them. How it's just a bunch of puzzle pieces that don't fit. Can Fang help him before it's too late? Figgy, Yaoi.
1. Preface

_Yo! It's me, Spiritgirl, AKA, Kat... And I'm here to warn you that this is a _**YAOI **_fanfic, you no like yaoi, stop now!!!!!! I will not answer to any 'eww this is sooo gross' type of comments, read the freaking warnings!_

_Alright, that said... No, I don't own Maximum Ride, though I wish I could so I could make Fang and Iggy do what they do in this fanfiction... Oh and there's gonna be a tad bit of mpreg later on also, so if you don't like _that _then I suggest you stop reading after the... oh let's say... fourth or fifth chapter. Now, *smiles* On with the fanfic!!!!_

The Risen Tide

Preface

I felt his hand on mine, I could hear his steady breaths, and the pulse of the ocean's tide crashing up on the sand, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to see it. I might never be able to. I might never be able to see him, to see Fang, I could only feel him. Even though I found out that I can feel colors, I still would never be able to actually see him as a whole picture, just broken up textures and colors. I could feel tears in my eyes, and tried to fight them away.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. 'Nothing but the fact that I can never see the person that I love, and can never see the sunset or any of this world. Nothing, but the fact that my parents wanted to sell me off for money, and don't really care about me. Nothing, but the fact that we can't just settle down and stay at one freaking place for more than two days. Nothing, but the fact that even when we have to move, I have no visual memories of the places we've been.' I thought. Apparently some of the tears had slipped out of my eyes, because I felt Fang's hand brushing them away.

"There's something wrong," he said. He pulled me closer to him, and didn't let go.

"I'm blind," I said, obviously, of course. "I can't see anything, or anyone. I can't see the sunset or the ocean, or the sky. I can't see you, or Max, or Nudge, or Gazzy, or Angel. We're on the run from various people that want to rip out our guts and study them for so called 'science.'"

He pulled me even closer. "It's fine, Iggy." He whispered, the exact words that I did i not /i want to hear at that moment. "Someday, we won't be on the run, and we'll find out how to get your sight back. I'd give up my own eyes for you."

I just sighed, and shook my head. "But I want to see, i now /i I want to be able to have i memories /i of how you guys all look, of all of the places that we've been, it's not fine!"

He didn't let go of me, and pressed his lips to mine, "Calm down," he said. "Just don't worry about it." I felt his hand running over my chest. "I say it's an advantage… all of your other senses are more dominant, I say that's a win."

I sighed. "It's not," I said. He pinned me to the ground and kissed me roughly.

"Shh," he whispered. "Just forget about it, tonight."

I let him pin me, and shuddered at the tone he was using. I felt his lips kissing my cheek, then back on my lips, then jawline, and my neck. He straddled my hips and unbuttoned my shirt while sucking on a spot on my neck.

He began to grind against me, and I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that I felt. I felt his hands slip my shirt off and he lowered his head some more, kissing around my collarbone, then across my chest. He licked one of my nipples, causing me to arch my back and moan his name. He stopped, and I felt his breath on my ear.

"Iggy," he whispered. "You really should see the look on your face," he said, I blushed. "I like it," he licked my ear. "The ocean is an amazing blue color, like your eyes. But it's nothing special, really…" his hand brushed against my side and found my other nipple, pinching it softly. I took in a shaky breath.

"Fang," I moaned quietly.

"The sunset, however, is amazing," he said. "It's a mix of allot of different colors, a sorta hot pink, and pale purple…. Yellow, of course, it's reflected against the clouds, too… Can you see it?" he asked, his breath now on my neck.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

He pressed his lips against my neck and I felt his hand go lower, from my chest, to my stomach, waist, and then I felt him brush against my still-clothed member.

I swallowed and took in a sharp breath. His lips moved to my shoulder, and back to my chest. I arched into his touch as he rubbed my member softly. I bucked my hips as his hand left, and he chuckled. "Be patient," he whispered, he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and slipped them off from me, followed by my boxers, I felt his lips right above my member, then his tongue licking from the base to the tip of it.

I moaned loudly, arching my back again. I felt his mouth envelope my member and begin sucking on it. "Ah!" I gasped, entwining my fingers in his silky hair. "Fang…" I moaned.

His hands held my hips down as he bobbed his head, his lips tight on my member. I squirmed beneath him. Then he stopped.

"Fang!" I cried out. He chuckled again, then kissed me.

"Patience," he whispered.

I got fed up and flipped him over, pinning him down. (Go Iggy!) I crashed my lips down on his and paused, to lift his shirt over his head. I let my hands feel his chest, where he'd been cut up by the Eraser's that one time on the beach when… I didn't finish the thought, I couldn't. I just went with my instincts and let my mouth do the work, sucking one of the small nipples on his chest, I felt him arch his back against me and a soft moan escaping his lips.

I didn't hesitate as I unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, and pulled them off with his underpants and threw them in a random direction. I ran my hand along his member, he was hard. He gasped as I did so, I let my fingers run along the inside of his leg and spread his legs. I prodded at his entrance and pressed one finger into him, he hissed in pain, for a second, but the sounds were soon replaced by one's of pleasure as I pumped my finger in and out of him. I added a second, the same thing happened, and a third, he was nearly begging.

I couldn't help but smirk, I positioned my member against his entrance and pressed in. He groaned, and scratched the ground, I could tell it was painful, but I went in slowly until I was all the way in him. I waited impatiently until he said he was ready.

* * *

_Yo! It's me again, I know, annoying, aren't I? Well yeah, I just interrupted a hot sex scene between two sexy wing-boys, as Kari, one of my oh so "beloved" OC's call 'em._

_Kari: *begins mumbling stuff to herself and walking around like she's going crazy and bumps into Fang*_

_Fang: *looks at her*_

_Kari: *looks up at Fang* *growls* Another one of you freaking wing-boys! How many of you are there?!_

_Fang: *Blinks*_

_Kari: *pokes him in the chest while standing on her tip-toes to make herself look more intimidating* Stop popping up out of nowhere! You may be sexy, but you can be fucking annoying!!!_

_Um... Yeah... You can ignore that if you want, it's just what goes on in my mind when I mix Maximum Ride in with my own 46 crazy characters... actually what happens is allot worse... But I won't go into that... Should I continue? Should I not? Do ya like it? Is it okay? Or do you think it's horrible? All type of comments are good... besides the stupid flamers who can't read the freaking warnings... Anyways, *smiles* See ya! And I hope it was okay!  
_


	2. Feel

_Yo! It's me, Kat, again... Er yeah, so here's the first chapter. And yes, my plan is to have it all in Iggy's point of view. Well, Iggy's and Fang's. Most of the chapters will be in Iggy's, but some will be in Fang's, depends on which one I feel like writing. The next one might be in Fang's POV, what do you think? I just hope that I don't get him too messed up. But Iggy's cool. No, he's not cool, he's KOOL! Oh yeah, but Fang's still sexier, sorry Ig.s  
_

_Anyways, yeah... Again, don't put up any spam or anything like that saying you hate this yaoi stuff, because, there was a warning in the preface, so yeah, fuck off. Anywho, :D, lol. No, I don't own Maximum Ride, or the sexy wing-boys, even though wish I did... *sighs* The only characters in this thing is the random one that's gonna pop up soon withing I don't know how many chapters... But there's gonna be a random character, well, not so random... I'm thinking either Kari, or Ryoutsu..._

_Kari: *looks at me like she's gonna kill me* NO! I've had enough of these bastards! *point to Iggy and Fang who are just standing there grinning*_

_Ryoutsu: *looks around* Wh-What? *hides behind Kari* B-but th-they're strangers... _

_Um yeah... Anyways, I'm pretty sure you've had enough of my babbling... Here's the story...  
_

The Risen Tide

Chapter One: Feel

It was way too quiet. Something was going on between them again, I could tell, I could feel the tension in the air crashing down like some sort of great invisible force, crushing us all to-

She stood up and said she was going to go and check the perimeter. I heard Fang scoff and he moved to sit next to me, he brushed his hand against my arm lightly, and I almost smiled at the simple touch. We had decided to keep it a secret… Well he did, he didn't want Max to know, I wasn't so sure, but I took that as him saying that he still loves Max, even though he says he loves me. I really didn't mind, not right at this moment, at least, I would talk to him a little later. I looked towards him, only met with darkness. I frowned and looked down at where the ground was supposed to be, again, just a dark void.

Someone sat down on the other side of me and touched my hand, Nudge. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I turned my head in her direction and smiled, giving her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, feeling Fang's fingers grasp my hand, making me grin. I heard her sigh and she moved a little closer to me. Fang squeezed my hand once and I looked towards him. I could feel his breath on my ear and he whispered, so quietly that even I could barely hear, "We need to talk."

I just nodded and felt eyes on me; it was probably just Angel or Nudge.

---------- (Oh let's say about… Two AM) ----------

I woke from my sleep and felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked around and I heard him shush me. Fang. I sighed relived and slowly stood up with his help. I yawned, "My watch?" I asked. Yeah, they would put me on watch. I have super-sensitive hearing.

"No," he said. "Max just went to bed," he whispered. "We have to talk," he said.

"Oh," I said, nodding. I felt him tug at my hand a little and followed him into the woods, he whispered warnings to me as to where there were tree roots and bushes and such, and somehow, we made it away from the flock in one piece. I leaned against a tree, still half-asleep.

Soon, I felt his lips on mine and I couldn't help but smile slightly as I kissed him back. "Wake up," he whispered, his breath on my ear sending shivers down my body.

I blinked a few times, forcing myself upright. But couldn't help but yawn again, until I felt his hand on my member. I gasped, and leaned back against the tree that was behind me, glad it was there, or else I would have collapsed on the floor. "Fang," I groaned.

He let his hand leave, and I could _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Good," he said. Then it was gone, the tone that edged on happiness, replaced with the usual, dark, serious, tone that he always had. "Now we really need to talk. About the girls," he said, I felt his presence close to me; I could feel his breath mixing with mine and the warmth coming off from his body. It felt nice, comforting, almost.

"Yeah," I said. "You and Max-"

"Not Max," He said, too quickly. "Nudge."

"What about Nudge?" I asked. "She's just 13 I don't think we have anyth- Oh," I sighed.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, as if hesitating. It was probably another moment where he had forgotten about my blindness and didn't verbalize his actions. I almost smiled, even if I couldn't forget, other people could, at least. "She's getting around that… _age, _and her eyes are set on you."

"Like Max's are on yo-" He cut me off again.

"Stop with all the talk about Max! There's nothing we can do about her right now," he sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Okay," I said, "Sorry," I muttered. "Continue," I said, making a gesture with my hands.

"We have to tell them," he said, that took me for surprise.

Fang was the reason why we hadn't, because he didn't want to, and now he's saying that he wants to tell them right out of the blue? "It'll crush Max, but she'll get over it, hopefully Nudge won't be too angry. I don't think we can handle two pissed off hormonal girls in the flock, one's more than enough."

I just nodded, but I could hear the hurt in his voice, he really didn't want to tell Max. I frowned. "Tomorrow?" I asked.

He hesitated again, "Yeah," he said after a moment, and then planted another kiss on my lips it was slow, passionate. The taste of him lingered on my lips and tongue throughout the night; it was my favorite flavor of all… The one that just made me forget about my blindness, if only for a second, every time he kissed me I swear I saw a spark of light.

It wasn't anything really special, but it still amazed me.

---------- (Tomorrow Noon) ----------

I looked towards Fang as he squeezed my hand and we stood in front of the flock. "Uh, Fang has an announcement to make," I said, I felt him shoot a glare at me and I whispered, "It was your idea."

"Iggy and I are… Together, we're a couple," he said.

I heard Max and Gazzy start laughing. "Good one!" Max said.

I frowned, he squeezed my hand again. "We're serious," I heard him say. He kissed me, and I kissed back, I knew what he was doing, getting them to believe us.

The laughing stopped instantly.

* * *

_And here I am again, ya can't get rid of me... Anywho, yeah, either Kari or Ryoutsu is gonna be in one of the later chapters... Just to have them in it and stirr it up a little bit, add a bit more of a plot and such... Plus it's just fun to confuse things! Anyways... yeah, but that'd be like ALLOT later. And a question, even though this'll be later also... Who should it be that's pregnant? Fang or Iggy? I really want it to be Fang, 'cause he's just seems so unemotional and everything so... Plus I mean, usually he's the dominate, seme, one, and Iggy has enough problems as is. But, I also want it to be Iggy, because I mean, you can seriously picture it without laughing... too hard. lol. _

_So the question:_

_Black or red? Don't ask any questions, just answer the damn thing! One stands for Fang, and the other stands for Iggy, I just want to make it random as possible, *writes down the key somewhere and hides it so she doesn't forget... then writes where she put it on her hand*  
_


	3. Tension

_Yo, it's me, AGAIN, yep... lol. Should I write another lemon or not? If so, then I'll continue the scene that I interrupted in the next chapter.... If you think I totally suck at them, I won't. lol. Simple as that. Anywho... Max is harsh in this chapter... She calls Iggy blind. *blinks* yeah, lol, but it's the WAY she says it that's mean... *sighs* it's actually in the first paragraph... lol._

_It's gonna get a bit less depressing after this chapter... Unless I'm listening to sad music, then too bad. lol. But at some point in this thing I swear Iggy's gonna get suicidal. *nods* yep, lol. Anywhos... Did I mention that Figgy is awesome? I mean seriously two sexy wing-boys sexing each other up... That's hot. lol. Okay, sorry... And I'm still deciding between Kari and Ryoutsu... Ryoutsu's a clutzy little shy boy, and Kari's a loud-mouth bitchy cat-girl that isn't afraid to make rude comments and such... and who will add some humor in here._

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Two: Tension

The rest of the day was awkward, of course. There was that heavy set tension again, like everything was crashing down. Nudge was strangely quiet, and Gazzy didn't talk to me. Earlier today Fang and Max had gotten into another fight, Max started it by saying how he's an asshole because he choose a boy, a _blind _boy over her. Until she had realized I heard, and she apologized.

I didn't take it, though. But controlled my own anger, there were enough problems as is. Angel I think was the only one relatively happy for us. She congratulated us when we told.

It's night, now, we had flew to a different area and were in the middle of a park, again. Fang decided to sleep with me and had his arms around my waist, but I couldn't sleep. Max was on first watch. I think Fang was asleep, I could never tell with him, he was always so quiet anyways.

"Iggy," he whispered, I nearly jumped, well there was my answer. He pressed his lips against the back of my neck and tightened his hold around my waist a little. "Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. I had no idea what time it was, though, I guessed around midnight at least. "I can't either," he said, he nuzzled against my neck and placed another kiss on the side of it.

Oof!

He made a noise that sounded like a growl and I felt him sit up. "Don't get too graphic, remember, there's still Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge around. And me," I heard Max say, she wasn't happy, either.

"Whatever," he scoffed. I guessed he was rolling his eyes right them.

"You're watch, anyways," she said, I heard her footsteps going over to some tree, probably, and heard her climb up into it. "And please, don't go and do something, Erasers could attack at any moment!" she shouted from the tree.

I heard Fang mutter another, "Whatever," and lay back down on his back, his side was against my back. I sat up and looked at where I guessed he was.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," I replied, I waited until I could tell that Max was asleep, when her breathing calmed. "We still need to talk," I whispered.

"About? I think we pretty much covered it last time," he said.

"Max," I said. I waited for him to get defensive, but he didn't say anything. "You act like you still like her allot."

"I don't, and never have," he said in a low tone. "She won't leave me alone."

I frowned, "Then let's leave," I said, not really realizing how ridiculous I sounded right then.

"Leave the flock?" He asked, "No," he said firmly. "We can't leave. We still need to help them fight against Itex, I mean, remember when we left before? Just by leaving we won't escape danger, and erasers, and flyboys."

"Right," I sighed. His hand brushed against my cheek and his lips found mine.

---------- (Morning) ----------

"Where are we going?" chirped in Nudge.

"Uh…" she hesitated for a moment, "Rome," she said, she sounded a little taken aback, and confused. It must have been her voice telling her where to go.

"Yay!" Nudge said, and I bet she was jumping up and down. She began babbling, but I didn't listen to a word she said.

We gathered everything and took off, Fang's wing brushed against mine on every stroke. It gave me comfort while flying, until we got to New York, it really didn't take long. We had to walk to the airport, though, and Angel got us into a plane, first class, to Rome.

Fang sat beside me as we took off, Gazzy still hasn't said a word to me, and there was still that crushing tension in the air. After a while I began getting fidgety, it was an enclosed space, and small. I noticed that Fang, also, was getting a little nervous after a few hours.

We landed, soon, and finally got out. No one was begging Max about places to go, though, and it was still very awkward. Our goal was to scope out the Itex here, and that's what we were going to do, and just that.

----------*----------

We, surprisingly, found a pretty cheap hotel, and stayed there. Me and Fang shared a room, and Nudge and Max did, and then Gazzy and Angel did. He slid into the bed next to me and pulled me against him. I remembered what Max had said about me, and him. How I was a blind boy… Just a blind boy. But that was the truth… I was just the blind guy that always slows them down and annoys them…

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's nothing," I said. I sighed and closed my sightless eyes.

"What is it?" he prodded, kissing my neck, and letting his hands droop a little lower, now on my hip.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. He licked my neck and I shuddered, hearing my breathing get quicker, with my heart.

"Hm… Really," he said, rolling me over by my shoulder so that I was laying on my back and he was on top of me, slipping my shirt off from me.

He began to grind against me, licking my chest. "Fang," I moaned, "W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I just thought that we needed a little break from all of the tension…"

* * *

_Yep, again, shouldn't you expect me by now? Yeah... anyways... I hope you're reading these little things I put here... If not, READ THEM BITCHEZZZ!!!! Um, yeah... lol, there's some interesting and somewhat important stuff in here at times... Besides me just babbling away like I am right now... *nods* Yep, I really have nothing to say... I wonder what'd happen if I were to throw something at Fang... Like... Say... A condom..._

_Fang: I'd kill you._

_*Rolls eyes* he loves me and he knows it. _

_Fang: No I don't. You force me to have sex with Iggy, and you're gonna make me-_

_*Puts hand over his mouth* OW! He bit me. *Glares*_

_Fang: You deserved it.  
_


	4. Silence

The Risen Tide

Chapter Three: Silence

The next day we had went on search for Itex. I stayed by Iggy's side, holding his hand, or touching him somehow the whole time. Yes, he was right, even though I hate to admit it, I was still in love with Max. Even when she's being a huge bitch. But I loved him more. Oh let's see… 'Cause I know that you're there Angel, and I know you wanna hear this, so here it goes: Three years ago, three years ago I started to like him a bit more than just a as a friend or brother.

I glanced back at Angel and she grinned at me. I kept it hidden for two years. Well hidden as best as I could, my feelings got a whole hell of a lot stronger, and a year ago I spilled 'em. Happy?

'Thank you! I always wondered how you guys got together,' she thought, before I felt her leave my mind.

"When are we gonna get there?" Nudge asked in a whiney voice. "Nothing can be more boring than walking," she began, and then, went loose, talking and talking. I had learned the art of tuning her out.

After a while, we found Itex. A big, huge, castle-like building, that offered tours. So, of course, we had to take one. We slipped away from the group and snuck down to the basement. Iggy picked the lock and cracked the door open, we peeked in.

There were two cat-girls, one had orange hair, and the other one had black hair. The orange-haired one looked over at the door, we quickly closed it and pressed ourselves against the wall, not daring to move. Then the door opened, and there stood the black-haired one, with the other one right next to her.

I took a better look in the room, there were about ten cages, all filled with one or two experiments, the successful one's. Then I looked at the girls, they both had collars around their necks. I glanced over at Max, and she looked back at me, and began mouthing, 'One, Two-'

"Don't even think about it," the orange-haired one said. "Ya see," she began, walking in front of us to where Angel was standing, and standing on the stair step behind her. "I can read minds," she put one of her hand's on Angel's shoulder. I felt Max tense next to me, and grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't do anything drastic, like try to kill the bitch without thinking about it, and ending up with a much worse situation.

The two were slender, but still had a full figure, the black-haired one was much taller than the other. Though, cat-girl number 1 was very short. "Now," she began again, "We are here to protect these poor souls," she smirked, tapping her black claw-like fingernails against Angel's shoulder. I tightened my grip on Max's arm as I felt her twitch, I glanced at her and she looked like she'd rip the head off from the next person that spoke to her. Even if it was one of the flock. The cat-girl laughed, "I won't hurt her." Angel swallowed and gave us a nod as the cat-girl pulled her closer.

Max was literally growling.

"Go on," she gestured to the room as the other one moved. "Go," she repeated slowly. We reluctantly filed into the room, they closed and locked the door again once we were all in.

I took Iggy's hand, and let my eyes scan the room again.

"Who are you?" the black haired one finally spoke. She was dressed in a dark green tank top, and regular jeans. Along with the collar, of course. When we didn't answer, she asked again, "Who are you?" with more of a colder tone.

"Max, Fang, Iggy," she smirked slightly, "Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel," she listed off, pointing at each one of us. She leaned against a desk in there, her hands firm on the edge of it, crossing her legs at the ankles. "They call themselves a 'flock.' And look at that, there's a romance story goin' on," she smirked and laughed at that.

All of the experiments stared at us. All expect one small boy, who was pressed against the corner of the cage, away from everyone. Well, as away as he could get.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Kari, and this is Ava," she said, the orange haired one. She looked at the other one, "What should we do with them?" she asked. "They're runaways."

Ava just shrugged. "We could always just keep them for ourselves," she winked at me.

"Oh yeah, like _they _wouldn't know about that," Kari rolled her eyes. She pushed herself off from the desk and walked over, in front of us, standing particularly close. "They'd be discovered sooner or later," she sighed.

"How about you be nice and just let us go?" Max chirped in.

"If we do… We'll get killed," the black-haired one, Ava, spoke bluntly.

Kari shrugged, and reached between me and Iggy, making our hands break apart so she could reach over to the desk and press some button.

In a matter of only minutes, we were back In the cages. Well, actually, shared cages since Itex, I guess, ordered some more crates, but they haven't gotten here yet, so experiments had to share a cage. Of course I was with Iggy.

We knew that we couldn't talk, but now, we couldn't think without that cat-girl hearing our thoughts. It was a total invasion of privacy, but when had they ever cared? Now Max is going on and mumbling about how stupid Itex is in her cage that she shares with Nudge. She looked at me and said, 'We need a plan,' in our own language. Never thought of that…

I replied with, "No duh," and sighed, and continued with; 'I say we just go and try to kill all those a-holes.'

She gave me a doubtful look, and I shrugged, it was a plan. She began pacing around the cage again. I sat down next to Iggy and just kissed him, what else was there to do? We really couldn't plan, or anything. He kissed back, and I wrapped my arms around him.

Then a rock hit my head, I twisted around to look at Max and glared at her, "Keep it PG over there!" she shouted at me.

"Whatever," I muttered.

* * *

If you haven't noticed, you can't get rid of me... No matter what ya do, so, don't even try. *sighs* Well... Sorry it took so long... uh... *points at a random tree* LOOK! SQUIRREL!!! *runs away before anyone can do anything* Anyways...

Fang: *Glares at me*

What?

Fang: I hate you

*rolls eyes* Why? What did I- *thinks* Okay, I don't blame ya

Iggy: *is cooking*

Kari: *comes up behind him and turns the stove off* *sighs and whispers* Stop cooking so much, no one's gonna eat it. Seriously, you've made enough food to feed all 47 of us. You can quit now. We don't all have as big of appettites as you guys do. *walks away yawning*

Iggy: *glares*

*blinks* No wonder I'm insane. This is the type of stuff that goes on in my head every minute of every day...


	5. Surprise

Yo, it's me again... But don't worry, Ava and Kari won't be in here for too long... I wrote this in Fang's POV, I hope I got it right... *bites lip* yep... Oh and the explanation will be in the next chapter... I was too lazy to put it in here...um... Yeah.... I probably got some fo the characters out of character, but I'll be sure to get them back in line in the next one.

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Four: Surprise

Some people came by and almost literally ripped me out of the cage, everyone stared at me shocked, and I bet that Max was wondering why they wanted me, not her. Because they always wanted her. I went willingly, not wanting to cause any trouble just _yet_.

They led me into a room that looked close to a windowless hospital room. And there were our two cat-friends in there. Ava was sitting on the bed, and Kari was leaning against a table, in the same clothing we'd seen them in when we first saw them. The white-coats left me there, and closed the door. I heard it lock.

"Go ahead and lay down, make yourself comfortable." Ava smiled too-sweetly at me.

"Why? So you guys can rape me?" I muttered, though I wouldn't be surprised if they answered-

"Yeah, pretty much," I couldn't tell if she was joking, before she flashed a grin and laughed. She walked over to me, the carrot-top, and almost literally pulled me over and shoved me onto the bed- it was soft… And I only wished that I could go to sleep, but reminded myself to stay on guard.

"Actually," the black-haired one said, now standing. "We need to do some tests on you," she explained.

Oh great, _more _tests.

"Not that type, you'll be unconscious, it won't hurt at all, we just need to gather information," all of a sudden, I began to feel very tired, more than I already was, there was something in the air that those two were obviously immune to. I fought against it until every last cell in my body was too tired to move, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the cage, with Iggy, again. "Damn cats," I muttered and Max gave me a glare. I just scoffed and sat up, my body was sore, and I had an awful headache.

"What did they do?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I don't know," I said, just sitting there. "And I don't want to." I added.

The next day, they called me in again. Ava and Kari were there, grinning, "Congrats," Ava said.

"Don't tell me one of you are pregnant," I said bluntly.

"I wish," Kari muttered. "But no, actually…" she laughed. They made me, literally forced me, to lay down on the bed again, and knocked me out, again.

When I woke up, I was still in there, and they were just sitting around.

"Oh yay, you're awake," Ava said. I felt a little queasy.

I sighed, and just listened to them.

"We're not the one's that would be pregnant, either," Kari giggled. "You are, though."

"What?" I asked, still a little drowsy, not knowing if what I heard was what I heard.

"You're pregnant." Ava repeated.

I was snapped out of the drowsiness and looked at them, "Seriously," I said, glaring at them.

Kari laughed, "We're serious, you're pregnant. Just wait a bit, you'll see."

I was very glad that I found out how to block Angel out of my thoughts. They put me back into the cage. I thought about that, and just denied it. I'm a freaking guy, a teenage mutant-freak, but I'm a guy, a man, I don't have the 'equipment' to have a baby.

_Think again_, the cat. Fuck. I'll have to learn how to block her out, too. _Want me to tell your mate?_ I glared at the ground.

"Oh don't tell me that you're getting a voice in your, head, too, now," Max rolled her eyes at me.

Even though I really was, I shook my head. Iggy looked towards me, it was almost creepy how he knew where I was even though he was blind, he probably could hear my footsteps. "What did they want?" Iggy asked, sitting next to me, and taking my hand.

"They knocked me out with some sort of gas, I don't know what they did," I explained, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Iggy frowned. After an hour or so, some more whitecoats came, with Erasers, unlocked our cages, and led us to another room. Jeb was there, and ter Borcht. "What do you want, now?" Max asked taking that stance that she always does when she's planning some smart-ass remarks.

"Ve vant to zee if zoo are as useless as you zeem," ter Borcht said.

Jeb sighed, "We're going to ask you questions, and test your strength, agility, and endurance," he explained. He looked at Max, an almost sad look in his eyes; I really didn't care.

I took Iggy's hand again and just held it as Jeb began asking questions. Which were greeted by jokes, and smart-ass comments from the flock. They were getting angry, I smirked slightly.

* * *

I hope I got ter Borcht right... Anyways, yeah, Fang's pregnant... That's the explanation that'll be in the next chapter... But yeah, um, there's also gonna be a time skip from this chapter to the next. I'm sorry for skimping on the fight and action, but, I can't write it, unless someone's willing to help me write that part, then I will... but if not, then I won't... unless you want a very crappy fight, escape scene there... With Iggy and Gazzy setting of a million huge explosions and taking down Itex... And there was the huge spoiler yep. But they don't escape danger there, so... It's not like, woohoo, they go back to their "normal" way of living, Iggy and Fang are together, Fang has baby yada yada yada and they're safe. It's not like that at all, there'll be someone else out to get them, also. Just not someone so huge with a bunch of erasers and flyboys and stuff like that. And plus Fang is still in denial about that whole pregnancy thing.... *nods* That's gonna be funny...

Fang: *glares* For you...

Kari: *looks and Fang and bursts out laughing*

Fang: *glares at Kari*

Kari: *Continues to laugh*

Iggy: *is confused*

Fang: *glares at me* I hate you. Allot.

*smiles innocently* I know.

So there it is... Um... Seriously, imagine Fang being pregnant... With the whole mood-swing thingy, and cravings and stuff like that... And the belly... Can't forget about the belly. At some point in this I'm gonna have to make Fang cry because of something stupid... I swear... And totally humiliate him, just 'cause I'm like that, and evil to the one's that I love.


	6. Realization

_Okay, I know that I got them a bit out of character... Again, and I wasn't sure how to word the first few paragraphs... But whatever, Fang tells Iggy in this chapter. And Iggy's all sad... Poor Iggy... Anywho... Fang's actually still in denial though, if only you could see his thoughts in the first part of this chapter.... I put this in Iggy's POV... since it's really supposed to be more about Iggy and his problems anyways, more than Fang being pregnant... lol. Um yeah, sorry about the OOCness, also... I tried... if I don't have them in character by the next chapter, you can kill me... But give me chance!!!! *hides behind Fang*_

_Fang: Do you really think that I'm gonna protect you? _

_No._

_Fang: Okay, just making sure.  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Five: Realization

"What the… heck… is happening?!" I asked, everyone was in a panic and I had no idea why, we were flying, all of a sudden we just stopped, and now Max is freaking out.

"Fang," Gazzy said. "He just started to fall…"

I was diving down before Gazzy could finish, not thinking about how I was supposed to find him, though, I landed softly, though, making sure to give a few flaps before I slatted on the ground. I heard his breathing, he was panting. And soon, the rest of the flock was on the ground, I could hear them as they landed.

"Fang," Max gasped, "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm fine," he muttered, I heard him walk over to me and felt him take my hand.

"Why did you do that, then?" she asked.

Silence. "I'm fine," he repeated. "I just… felt a little sick," he muttered quickly.

"So you decide to drop without warning out of the sky?"

I felt him shrug. "We're stopping," Max said.

"I said I'm _fine_," he said again.

"No you aren't!" everyone else was silent.

"What if there's still some flyboys or Erasers left? We can't stop now!" he said.

"We can fight them, but we are stopping, right now."

He didn't fight back.

------------*----------

"Iggy," he whispered, his voice made me shudder, we had gotten rid of Itex, and were in a forest. It was his watch; he helped me up off from the ground and led me into the forest, away from everyone. I knew what was going to happen, and what he wanted. Exactly what I wanted, too.

We reached a spot far enough away, but he pinned me to a tree, but did nothing. "We need to talk, again," he said. Well, looking back on the last time we 'talked' during the night, in a forest, this might not end too well.

"About?" I asked, I had ran out of things that we needed to talk about at Max.

He sighed, he's been acting… weird… since Itex. He kissed me, I kissed back, even though I had no idea what was going on, anymore. "Iggy," he whispered again, "the cat's said that… Um…" he swallowed, and I felt him fidget a bit, playing with my shirt. "That I'm…" he sighed.

"Don't tell me you're dying," I said, my eyes widening at the thought.

"No, not that," he said, he continued to play with my shirt, I had no idea what was happening, only that the next thing he said took me for complete surprise, "Pregnant," he whispered. "They said I'm… Pregnant," he forced out the word.

I cleared my throat, "It was three weeks ago… The… Uh… Dock…" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up in a blush. "And you've been getting sick… So, it would make sense, I guess… Except for one thing…" I muttered.

It was silent, he still had me against the tree, one of his hands were on my hip, the other one playing with the hem of my shirt, still. "Yeah," he murmured, "I guess…" he paused. "Maybe that's what they did to me…" he said quietly.

"But how…" I just trailed off, deciding not to ask. I frowned, realizing that I wouldn't be able to see it, to see my baby… If it was true, at least. I blinked tears away, and felt his hand brush my cheek, it was shaking.

He kissed me softly, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing," my voice was shaking.

"Tell me," he said.

"It's the same as always," my voice cracked and I broke. I closed my eyes and opened them again, there was nothing, I could feel the burning of the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't see the blurriness. It was just all black. He held me, he was shaking, though. "I can't see. I won't be able to see… The…" I didn't finish, he got what I was saying.

"You will," he whispered, "I'll make sure of it," he said.

----------*----------

We went back to Dr. Martinez's house and… Jeb was there. "Hello," he said, I felt Fang tense beside me, and a heavy tension filled the air again. The two said they wanted to talk to Max, alone. The rest of us waited outside, Nudge was blabbing on and on like always.

I felt Fang's hand leave mine, and heard him walk away quickly. Probably getting sick again.

They let us in after a few minutes. Max wasn't talking, though. Dr. Martinez made cookies for us, Fang denied them, though, he still wasn't feeling well. We stayed there for a while, Dr. Martinez, and the rest of the flock was worried about Fang, though he just kept telling them he was fine, and that they shouldn't worry, Max was always on edge, though. Many times Nudge, Angel, and Max would try to pry it out of me. But, I watched my thoughts, and wouldn't give in, I knew he didn't want them to know yet, or he would have told them.

* * *

_What did Jeb want? Well, he just told Max that he's her father and Dr. Martinez is her mommy... Yep... That's all, and Iggy ain't gonna spill about Fang being pregnant, even though they're all begging him, 'cause they know that he knows what's wrong with Fang, and they wanna know... *nods* Yep... And the next chapter, it's gonna get interesting again. As in, someone's gonna try to kill them, and such... Just like the good old times... Yep. Um well, here's the explanation about Fang being pregnant:_

_While they were at the school, ya know how they experimented on them? Yeah... that gave Fang the "stuff" to be able to get pregnant... And then in the past chapter, with Kari and Ava, the things they sorta finished him off, so he could actually have the thing... Without needing a C-section... Or dying... Because... I don't know... Ask Kari.  
_

_Kari: What do you want now?_

_Why'd you do that to Fang?_

_Kari: So he could live._

_*nods* Right. And why do you want him to live?_

_Kari: I didn't. Ava did._

_Fang: That makes me feel so special, *sarcasm* I think I'd RATHER die._

_He doesn't mean that._

_Fang: Yes I do._

_Anyways, it's gonna get interesting... And there's gonna be some like I don't know... You choose: Vampires (my OWN vampires, not Twilight. And btw, JASPER IS BETTER AND SEXIER THAN EDWARD!!!!!), Evil Faeries (yeah, lol), or just plain humans and hybrids like the flock... Or something... else... A surprise... lol. Pick one!!!!  
_


	7. Again

_Um yeah... Crappy explanation in last chapter, well, too bad!!! FINALLY!!! I have a cliff-hanger over here. And you're probably gonna kill me. *sighs* I know, but that's my job, to make people wanna kill me. *hides behind... Ryoutsu who's a cute little dog demon who's been seriously abused by his father and is really really really REAAAALLLY cute and innocent and all that stuff* Now, you wouldn't wanna hurt a cute innocent boy just to get to me, would you? *smiles innocently*_

_Ryoutsu: *whimpers*_

_Fang: *looks at me* Even _I'm _not that bad..._

_Whatever. I know no one's gonna hurt him, 'cause if they do, they're gonna get killed or seriously hurt by Kari._

_Kari: *leans against a random tree that popped up out of nowhere and smirks, showing her sharp cat teeth/fangs and flashes her claws*_

_Fang: *blinks*_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Six: Again

We had been here for a month, being lazy, basically. Eating to our fill, and watching TV and sleeping. Though, of course, there were some… other… activities between Iggy and me. But I won't go into that. Right now, Iggy was asleep, and I was awake, just getting back from running to the bathroom and throwing my guts up again.

I really couldn't believe it, and still doubted it at times, but it seemed like Iggy was happy. Another thing, I might not be able to keep my promise to him, I'd have to talk to Jeb to see if he could restore Iggy's vision. I sighed, and pulled him to me, he didn't wake up, thank god, and I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

I had a restful night. I hardly got any sleep, between puking up everything in my stomach, and laying there feeling guilty about my promise to Iggy. I dragged myself into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. I looked at Iggy, who was up, cooking happily. I winced at the smell of sausage and gagged. I couldn't stand it, for some reason, and I couldn't think straight, I was too tired to hardly put together a complete thought, anyways.

"Good morning!" he greeted happily.

"Mornin'," I murmured quietly. Max and Nudge soon came down, then Gazzy. Ella was still in bed, and Dr. Martinez already left for work. Jeb… Hasn't been around.

"You look _horrible_," Max said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I got out. I wanted to plop back down on my bed, or on the couch, or a fabric chair, or even the freaking _floor_ and just go back to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I stood up, announcing I was gonna take a shower when Iggy said the food was done.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head, and went into the bathroom. I undressed myself and got into the shower, making sure it was turned on cold. It shocked me awake, and I washed myself quickly, and got out. I pulled on my boxers, and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look horrible, even after the shower. I dried off my hair and gathered my clothes and walked into the bedroom I was sharing with Iggy, I randomly pulled out a dark shirt and a pair of jeans. The jeans were too long for me, obviously Iggy's but I didn't really care, I just rolled them up and slipped the shirt on.

I slowly walked back downstairs; the smell of sausage was still in the air. Iggy looked towards me, "We saved you some," he said. My stomach twisted and I winced slightly, swallowing hard to keep anything that was left in my stomach down. Though there wasn't much, I was sure of it. I just shook my head and sat next to Iggy, on the floor, the couch was taken by Gazzy, Angel, and Max, and Nudge had the chair.

"You alright?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I replied. Then the door opened and there stood Jeb. Everyone looked at him, then back at the TV where some random show was playing, I didn't know what it was, but someone got killed.

Later, I got to talk to Jeb. I explained to him exactly what was happening, which meant telling him about the baby… And me and Iggy. But I really didn't care, as long as he wouldn't tell anyone else. I didn't want everyone to go and get all riled up, then it being a joke. Which was still a possibility. Jeb said that he would try, but couldn't promise anything.

I went to bed, and slept peacefully…. Until I woke up and had to rush to the bathroom for the millionth time in the past three days. Then dragged myself back into the room and passed out.

Then…

"Hurry up!" she screamed at the still-asleep flock. We all snapped out of it and did an up-and-away. It was two freaking A.M. and they decide to attack. Two A.M. Max noticed them first, when someone besides Jeb or Dr. Martinez, or any of the flock were wandering around the house, and she quickly woke us up, then they, noticed _us_.

Oh yeah, but one problem with the up-and-away technique, it doesn't work if the enemy has _wings_, and not like the glued-together-clunky-Eraser wings, but more like our wings, well formed, and quick. But small, too small to carry anyone the size of them, and yet, they were faster.

I muttered multiple swear words under my breath as turned to face them. More hybrids? I had no idea; all I knew was that they didn't like us. They all had eccentric amounts of dark make-up on, and were quicker and more agile than us. We just fought against them, throwing punches and kicking. Then… One of them kicked me in the stomach, she had freaking heels on! Stilettos. I curled slightly in pain, and fell at least 150 feet, good thing we were far enough in the air so I didn't crash to the ground. Then I regained control, an ache still in my stomach. I swallowed as panicked thoughts ran through my mind, until I just stopped them. I was _NOT _pregnant. It was a _lie_, a _joke_. I'm a _guy_. I am _not _a _girl_. I looked at Iggy, why did I tell him? It was just a huge joke that those two cat-girls pulled on me. They knew what was going on between Iggy, and me and they just wanted me to freak out.

Eventually, they retreated and we landed, panting and bruised. I collapsed to the ground as soon as I landed. The aching only got worse, I was able to forget about it while fighting, but now, and there was nothing to distract me. I curled up, not caring what anyone was saying or how I looked. I knew that Iggy and Max were panicking and talking to me, probably asking me what was wrong. But I couldn't decipher the words. Then I passed out cold.

* * *

_*Grins* Yep, I told ya... Oh and btw, the stomach thing isn't the only thing that's wrong with him, it's just most of the problem... There's other things... But still, the baby's at risk. And Fang, actually... And I'm focusing more on Fang again... SORRY!!!! It's what I'm used to! 'cause I know him better than Iggy... so... yeah. And I really really REALLY hope that I got them back into character this chapter. And there's a very good reason why I kept the fight scene short. And I aksed like ten of my friends, vampires or evil faeries, and most of them said vampires. So of course I went with Evil faeries. *nods* I make no sense, and I try to... 'cause normal is just freaking boring. _

_Fang: 'Normal' is better than constantly being on the run and being a freaking PREGNANT GUY!!!_

_Whatever... *rolls eyes* It's just your opinion._

_Fang: *Glares* _

_Next chapter's gonna be in Iggy's point of view, and it's gonna pick up right where this left off, so no timeskip this time... But hey, two chapters in ONE DAY!!! I feel proud! *goes off to write*_

_Fang: Kill me!!! PLEASE!  
_


	8. Fight

_DAMN!!! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! Yeah, the last chapter wasn't all that cliff hangery now.... since this one is here on the same day... Too bad. whatever, lol... And yes, there is something else wrong with him then the stomach thing... Even though I didn't say anything in this chapter. You'll find out in the next chapter... *smiles*_

_Fang: I'm not even gonna say it... *sighs*_

_*laughs* _

_Fang: Oh fine, I hate you._

_I know.  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Seven: Fight

"Fang?" his groaning and movement all of a sudden stopped, I slowly made him uncurl his body, and ran my hands down his chest and stomach. What was wrong with him? I was shaking, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. There were a few bruises on him, and some cuts, but nothing too serious, nothing so bad that it would make him just collapse and pass out like that. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating at a steady rate.

I could tell everyone was just as confused as I was. Then it hit me, my jaw dropped and the tears spilled.

"What's wrong? What is it?" the whole flock were asking over and over again, I didn't know if I should tell them or not. Max shook me gently, "Iggy, tell us! What's going on with Fang? We need to know!" she said.

I shook my head, he would be fine, I knew that much, but there was less than a 1 percent chance that the baby would, too. "Iggy!" she yelled again. "You have to tell us!" her voice raised in both pitch and volume. Everyone else became silent.

"IGGY!" she screamed, becoming hysteric. "Tell us!"

I shook my head again, "He'll be fine…" I chocked out.

"Then why the hell are you crying like he just died!" she said, most likely not realizing that she had just swore.

I swallowed, and tried to stop crying so I could explain everything.

----------*----------

I heard him mutter my name, I ran my fingers across his face, and his eyes were open. "Fang," I smiled. Everyone else was silent, like they have been the whole time. "Don't move," I told him.

"Fang?" it was Max who spoke next. I felt his eyes on me again.

"I had to tell them," I muttered. "Max was screaming at me and-" I stopped; I could _sense _the death glares Max was sending to me.

"Let me talk to him," Max said, with a stern tone. All of us knew what that meant, alone. We walked away, I didn't want to leave, but she said my name impatiently so I quickly gave him a kiss and walked away with the others.

I strained to hear them, but I couldn't. I sighed and shook my head, sitting on the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nudge.

"I'm sorry, Iggy," she whispered. "I mean, I can't say that I know how you feel, because I don't. I mean, I've never lost a baby. I've never had a baby to loose. Or anything like that, or any loved ones… I mean I guess that one time when Angel got kidnapped was close enough, but still…"

"Nudge," I said.

"Sorry," she muttered. "But still," she continued.

"There's still a chance," I said, sighing.

"I know," she said. "I wonder what they're talking about…" she started. I tuned her out at that.

I loved no one more than Fang, and to see him in that much pain crushed me, and to not know what caused it hurt me even more. I was one of the 'leaders' of the flock. One of the oldest ones, and to break down like that in front of everyone… Again… was horrible, especially because it was Fang, and the baby… my baby… _our_ baby that was counting on me the most.

"Iggy!" Nudge snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you a question," she said.

"Yeah…?"

"Do you think that it'll be okay?"

That, I couldn't answer, I sure hoped and prayed it would, but I couldn't' say that I thought that it would. I knew what she meant by 'it', the baby.

----------*----------

I pushed myself up, and a jabbing pain instantly pounded me back on the ground, I groaned, and glared at Max. "What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to explain."

"Explain what?!" I growled.

"You, Iggy, how the heck you're pregnant!" she flailed her arms around.

"Oh let's see, it happens when two people love each other very much," I began.

"Not that! But _how, _last time I checked neither human or bird males can reproduce without a female!"

"I don't know. I'm just going with either A. It was a freaking JOKE. Or B. Those crack-heads at the school implanted a vagina into me," I said, anger dripping from each word. She was really getting on my nerves.

She paced back and forth. "Then what about you and Iggy? How can you love him? He builds bombs and is _blind_."

I stood up without even thinking about it, with all intentions of doing something to hurt her in some sort of way for saying that about Iggy, about _my _Iggy! Before a horrible pain knocked me back down, nearly screaming. Iggy wasn't kidding about not moving.

----------*----------

I heard him scream and jumped up and ran back to where they were.

"Idiot," I heard Max mutter.

"What happened?" I asked defensively.

"He stood up," she explained.

I could hear his breathing and walked over to him, I looked towards where I though Max would be and said, "I need to talk to him," she instantly left, and I waited until I heard her footsteps fade to start talking.

"Fang," I sighed.

"Don't start lecturing me. She was…" he sighed. "She was insulting you," he said.

My jaw dropped. Max? The leader of the flock. The person that punished us for doing exactly that to anyone. I didn't question it, though. Jealous girls can get ugly, I saw that before with Max when Fang was… flirting… with other… girls. "Just don't move, anymore. By tomorrow you should be fine, hopefully…" I said, my hand tenderly touching his bruised up stomach. "What happened, anyways?" I asked.

"One of them kicked me…" he muttered.

I nodded. "As long as you're not bleeding I think it'll be fine," I explained. "I hope," I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered.

* * *

_Yeah... Like I've been saying, there's something else wrong with him!!! Besides his stuberness and thick-headedness and protectiveness and all of that stuff that's mental._

_Fang: Well thanks allot. *Sarcasm*_

_And his use of saracasm. *blinks* Anywho... Yeah, there's other things wrong... and yeah... you'll find out in the next chapter. *still wonders what would happen if she threw a condom at him* Hmm... *Will have to do that sometime... then run for her life* Okay, and... I'm gonna stop focusing on Fang so much also in the next few chapters, and it's gonna shift back over to Iggy... Which it was supposed to be this whole time... But the only way I could make a good cliffhanger was with Fang! _

_Fang: *shakes head and doesn't say anything*_

_*Hugs Fang*_

_Fang: Get off._

_*Continues to hug him*_

_Fang: I'm gonna kill you if you don't get off._

_*Runs and hides behind Max and Iggy* SO HA!_


	9. Wings

_Yo! Evil faeries... lol.. Sorry... This chapter's pretty mellow... Compared to the next one... OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop reading **NOW **if you don't want a spoiler: EVIL FAERIES CAPTURE FANG!!!!_

_Okay, see ya._ BTW YOU CAN READ AGAIN NOW!!!

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Eight: Wings

I stood up, with hardly any pain at all. Actually, none. Good. I sighed, and relaxed my wings, there was something wrong, though, it's like they wouldn't unfold, like they didn't want to come out. I strained on them, trying to get them to unfold so I could fly. But they wouldn't, I twisted my head around, trying to look at my back, but it was no use. I wasn't an owl.

I shook my shoulders, and tried to get them to unfold again. Nothing.

"Come on, Fang, wasn't it you that wanted to get out of here so bad?" Max asked.

I was, I kept saying I was fine, but my wings wouldn't work. "I'm trying," I muttered quietly. I pushed on them, with a force that would usually painfully get them to uncurl in a hurry, but they didn't budge. I took off my shirt and asked Max to look at my wings.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they won't work," I said, I was still a little angry at her for saying those things about Iggy.

"They look fine," she said.

I tried to get them out again, and they wouldn't budge. Again.

She touched my left wing, I could feel her hand on it, but I couldn't get them to move. Then Iggy walked over to me, and behind me, his fingers brushed the surface of my wings. They didn't hurt, and they felt normal, but I couldn't get them to uncurl, it was like they were tied tightly against my back with an invisible string.

"They seem to feel okay…" he tugged gently on one, until it was outstretched, then the other one. I still couldn't get them to move, though, fold back up, or flap. I turned around and looked at him. He had a confused look on his face. "I don't know," he whispered. All I could do was have them tuck my wings back in and put my shirt and sweatshirt back on, we would have to walk. We found we weren't over three miles away from Dr. Martinez's house, and found that the… _things _that attacked us weren't around, and didn't bother them.

Dr. Martinez answered the door, and a look of relief passed her face. "Where were you?" she asked.

"We just took a… fly… and ran into some problems," Max looked at me.

"What? What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez's eyes flickered to me as Max's did, too.

"My wings aren't working," I sighed. I felt Iggy's hand travel down my arm and tighten around my hand.

"Well, I can see if I can do anything…" Dr. Martinez offered. "At the office, I mean… So I have the equipment I need."

I agreed, and she made me lay down, shirtless, on a metal table that was way too small. She examined my wings, poking and touching them a little bit. Then she took X-rays, and found nothing wrong, or broken.

"They must be paralyzed, can you feel them?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, staring down at the floor.

"I have nothing… I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what could possibly be wrong," she was confused, just like the rest of us were.

I stood up, "Whatever, it's fine. Just as long as I don't have to use them," I shrugged, slipping my shirt back on.

----------*----------

"You saw how he dropped when we got his stomach," one of them whispered.

"Yeah, and how he curled up, like he was protecting something… A regular person doesn't do that," another one agreed.

"I say he's pregnant. You know the legends, they say that the bird-boys can do that. I hope that the thing died. We don't need another one of those rotten things out there… After what they did to us," the first one whispered back.

The second one nodded in agreement. "We've nearly wiped them all out, just those six are left."

----------*----------

And then, Nudge blurted something out about the baby, and spilled it all to Dr. Martinez. She was appalled, but interested. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Thanks Nudge." She made me lay back down, this time on my back, and gave me an ultra-sound. I really didn't want to know if it was true, or if it was alive or not.

Iggy did. He wanted to know allot. He fidgeted as we waited for her to say something. I had my eyes closed, not really knowing what I wanted. I was too young to become a parent, let alone actually _have a freaking baby_. I definitely never wanted to actually be _pregnant_. I mean, isn't that why they had _adoption_? I sighed, and nodded to myself, my eyes still closed.

And yet, knowing that I was gonna have a living thing growing inside of me that _doesn't _want to kill me, and _isn't _some sort of disastrous disease, is sort of heart-warming. Something that was created out of love. I smiled to myself, but still had my eyes closed as I waited for someone to say _something_. It was a long time before Dr. Martinez spoke.

"You really are pregnant," she whispered. "And it's healthy," she said. I opened my eyes and looked at her, then at Iggy, he was grinning. I, however, was still having a debate about it inside of my head. Suddenly, my stomach twisted, and I had to swallow to keep the little of the food I had in my stomach down.

----------*----------

The next month and a half was hell. No, none of those _things _tried to kill us again, but, the whole flock kept getting on my case. They wouldn't let me fly even after my wings began working again. Max and Dr. Martinez kept ranting about what I should and shouldn't eat, I mostly just tuned them out. Iggy was always all over me, that, I didn't mind, but I did mind that I was getting jumped with questions by Nudge each time I walked into a room.

This is exactly why I wanted to keep it a secret. Gazzy seemed disgusted by this, but when did anyone care what he thought? Angel was happy for us, like she always was, and she was supportive. Why couldn't they all just be like Angel?

That would be nice. Quiet, supportive, and all of that, but not the mind reading and controlling stuff, that I could do without. "Iggy," I whispered in his ear. "Please, just once… Please," I said in the most seductive voice I could manage, my hand brushing down his chest to his hip, making sure that I brushed against his cock.

"Fang," he groaned. "No, we… we can't," he said.

"Yes we can. Come on, I know you want to…" I whispered again, kissing his neck. I had no idea why, but all of a sudden I just got an urge that I needed to fulfill. I _needed _him, I _needed _to be inside of him. "Dr. Martinez just told me to be careful, she never said we couldn't have any fun. It won't hurt anything." I kissed the spot on his neck that I knew he loved, and rubbed the spot right above his member.

His breaths became shaky. "I-I still don't think that w-we," he gasped as I licked his neck. "Should," he finished.

"Please," I nibbled on his ear, and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me, kissing me fiercely. Finally. I moaned into his mouth, working on his jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. I slipped them off from him, and he did the same with mine, getting the pesky clothing items out of the way.

He began grinding against me, our boxers were still on. I moved my hips with his as he broke the kiss. I bit my lip, trying to stop the moans. Only god knows what would happen if someone in the flock caught us. Lectures, disgust, tension, a very awkward situation. All of that and probably more.

He soon removed both of our underpants, and that's when I flipped us over, so I was in control. I slowly entered him, barely able to keep myself under control. But I waited until he approved, and began to slowly thrust in and out of him, just going by his commands and begging, until we both came at the same time, I crashed my lips down on his, muffling our screams and moans as we orgasmed. Again, only god knows what'd happen if someone in the flock caught us. Or worse, Dr. Martinez, or Jeb.

* * *

_Ya know what. *Throws a condom at Fang* LEARN HOW TO USE ONE!!!!! *runs for her life*  
_

_Fang: *really really REALLLLLY wants to kill me but Haji's holding him back* (Haji's my vampire rapist character... lol) *Growls*_

_Haji: *laughs* You just growled... I thought you were part bird, not part _dog_. *shakes head and lets him go*_

_OH yeah, Haji thanks allot! *continues to run and locks herself in a random room*_

_Um... I'm not coming out until Fang stops trying to kill me... So.... yeah... SEE YA!!!!  
_


	10. Rebellion

_I'm full of spoilers for the next (as in chapter ten) chapter... Such as FANG WANTS TO GET RID OF THE BABY._

_Alright *sighs* I feel better after spitting that out... _

_*smiles evilly* Now you have to wait to see if he does... In the eleventh chapter!!!!! SO HA!!!!!!! Which I haven't even started on yet... But I have the next one done... and am gonna put it up soon... *sighs* Probably today.  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Nine: Rebellion

"I don't care, Iggy," I snapped, "I'm sick and tired of eating like I'm on a freaking _diet, _to _hell _what Dr. Martinez says!" I said. Dr. Martinez and Max kept on lecturing me on how I should eat, because I'm pregnant, and I was just sick and tired of it.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"Anything besides _that_," I sighed. He nodded and began cooking. (A/N: don't ask me what _that _exactly is… lol. Fang's just fed up with all the rules and such… and sorta wants to piss Max off…)

Max came down and looked at Iggy, "What are you cooking?" she asked, eyeing the thing in the pan suspiciously.

"Stuffed chicken," he replied. She looked at me, but said nothing.

I stood up, and walked to my room, that I shared with Iggy. I slipped on a black sweatshirt, and opened the window. I knew I wasn't supposed to fly, but I was cooped up in this small house, I needed to stretch my wings sometime. I jumped out the window, and let my wings unfold through the slits in the sweatshirt, flapping them hard. It felt good.

Then, suddenly, something hit me and sent me flying back. Three of the _things _that had attacked us earlier were back. One of them being the one that kicked me, I felt an anger swell in me as I looked at her. "Why are you trying to kill us?" I hissed.

"Because you tried to kill _us_," she growled, lunging towards me. I tried to fly out of the way before she hit me, but I was too slow because of the lack of wing-exercise, and the extra weight I was carrying around. I went flying back again, and they soon met me. My instincts were telling me to run for it, but they surrounded me, they were faster than me.

I tried to escape, but every time they just caught me again, and it seemed like they were having fun playing 'Mutant-avian-human-freak-catch.' Two of them were able to restrain me and the third one did something to me that made me pass out. I wasn't sure what it was, though.

All I knew was that when I woke up, I was strapped to a metal bed.

----------*----------

I plated the chicken, and called to everyone that dinner was done. Everyone but Fang rushed to the table. I walked up the stairs to our room, and opened the door. "Fang?" I asked, then noticed the window was open. I sighed, he went out flying, again. I went back to the kitchen, and just said that Fang told me he wasn't hungry. It always worked, if he wasn't back by the time dinner was done, then I'd get worried. I ate slowly, Gazzy still wasn't talking to me. We used to be best friends, now he won't speak. Nudge, though, was still working her mouth.

I washed the dishes and went back up to the room, and walked in. He was still gone.

----------*----------

She pressed a hand against my stomach, which was bare, now. "Looks like you have something growing in there, huh?" I swear that I was literally growling, trying to get the clamps to break. "Not sure if you deserve that…" she said with fake thoughtfulness.

"I've never seen you!" I snarled, "What the hell do you mean I tried to kill you?"

"Well, maybe not you yourself," she walked across the floor to another one. They were both dressed in layered black frilly mini-skirts, and something that looked almost like a fancy sports bra. And those stilettos. "But you're grandparents, and great-grandparents tried to kill our grandparents and great-grandparents. We just want revenge," she said. "You're still as guilty."

I gritted my teeth, I had no idea what they were talking about, and I wanted to, _now_. They were tall, all three of them girls. And as in 'tall' I mean taller than us. Even without the stilettos. "This will hurt," she said, coming towards me with a sort of medical knife.

More flashbacks of the school came back to me. I shuddered, and strained against the restraints again.

"No," one of them said, stepping forward, I never saw her before, she was a different one. "We shouldn't yet," she said. "We should get his boyfriend, _then _do it."

"Why? So he can rip our throats out when we cut into this one?"

"We have more restraints," she said.

----------*----------

"He's not that far away… But… I can hardly pick up on any of his thoughts," Angel whispered. "I mean… He's scared," my heart squeezed. "There's other people, too… Um…. They want to…. Uh…" she looked horrified.

I sighed, now pacing back and forth. "We need to find him…" I said, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Calm down, Iggy," Max said.

I nearly snapped at her, but kept myself under control.

----------*----------

Looks like they actually slept. They weren't vampires, then. I was still strapped to the bed, until one came in. The one that told them not to cut me up. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She quietly walked over to me, "I'm not like them," she whispered. "I don't have anything against you…" she began unlocking the metal restraints. "I don't know where your shirt is, though…"

I didn't say anything. All I was worried about was getting away from those crack-heads… As long as my wings still worked.

"Oh… and um… We're shadow faeries; we can make illusions last on people… That's what they did with your wings, and the pain… it was all an illusion…"

I blinked, but didn't question her. I just needed to get out.

* * *

_Yep! lol. Iggy for a moment wanted to rip out Max's throat. lol. Yeah... Anywho... Hopefully you liked it... the next chapter IN WHICH FANG STARTS THINKING OF ABORTION. Will be up soon..._

_Btw, yeah, I'm trying to get you to freak out. lol.  
_


	11. Away

The Risen Tide

Chapter Ten: Away

He walked in. I could hear his footsteps. They were different from everyone else's.

"Sorry," he muttered. I nearly tackled him, I was just glad he was okay. Then Max began to lecture him, before I told her to shut up. She was shocked, but didn't say any more.

"We need to find someplace else to go," he said. "They know exactly where we are. It's not safe here."

"You're right," Max said. Apparently Jeb overheard because he joined in, saying he knew exactly where.

Then, the goodbyes between Dr. Martinez and us. We all hugged her, then left. Jeb drove, making Fang ride with him; I went willingly into the car, sitting next to Fang, as the others flew.

"Iggy, I have a surprise for you," Jeb said.

"Huh?" I asked, Fang squeezed my hand.

"I found a way to restore your sight to perfect vision. Though it will take a series of surgeries, it will be really blurry at first, but after the third, and last one you'll have 20/20 vision again. I can't promise raptor sight like the others, but I can promise that you'll have the vision of a perfectly healthy human," he said.

I couldn't say anything, that was one of my biggest dreams, to see again. "When?"

"Whenever you're ready, I can do it any time."

I looked towards where I guessed Fang was. I'd be able to see him soon. "The soonest possible…" I said.

"Friday," he said.

I smiled and nodded as Fang squeezed my hand again and kissed me.

----------*----------

Over the next few days, Fang seemed a little… Depressed. We were alone, sitting on the edge of the cliff where Jeb had taken us. It was a place similar to where the E shaped house was. But it definitely was different, I could tell, and I was blind.

"Iggy," he sighed. "We need to talk," he said.

Those have become my four least-favorite words in the world. I sighed, and nodded, "Okay."

"I don't want the baby, anymore," he said, I felt my jaw drop, and I stared at the dark void where he should be. "It's not safe for it, anywhere; I can probably get Jeb or Dr. Martinez to-"

"No!" I stood up, "You aren't getting rid of _our_ baby!" I was mad, no- downright pissed off at him for saying something like that.

"Even if it means that it'll have to live in constant danger and fear!" he yelled back, his voice was like ice.

"You're nearly four months, pregnant, though. Killing it now would be risky," I said. "Anyways, shouldn't I have a say in it, too?"

"You're not the one that's fucking pregnant!" he snapped, then I heard his wings flapping. I decided to let him go, and just sat back down, sighing heavily.

Max came out after a little while, he still wasn't back. "Iggy? Where's Fang," her voice was accusing.

"He left," I said, not realizing that I had been crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, like you care about the _blind boy_ who stole your man," I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy," she sighed, and I heard her sit next to me. "I didn't mean those things… I was mad, at Fang… Not you," she said in a comforting voice.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter," I said, feeling tears sting my eyes again. "What matter is that I can't change his mind."

She hugged me. "I can talk to him," she said.

"No. You'll yell at him," I said bluntly. Because I knew she would, she always does. "Yelling get's nowhere with him… He doesn't like to be yelled at."

---------- (Max's POV. I lied, I know… sorry, but this'll be just for a bit) ----------

It shocked me that someone else knew Fang better than I, myself, did. But Iggy was right; I sighed, and squeezed his shoulder gently. Hoping Fang would get back soon… Before those faeries get him again.

---------- (Fang's POV) ----------

I panted, since when did flying for ten minutes, _ten small little measly minutes, _make me tired, and panting for breath? I guess since I had just been basically eating and sleeping, and gaining weight in large amounts. But I was far enough away, I lay down on the grass, and closed my eyes, thinking.

Iggy really wanted the baby. I saw the look on his face when I told him that I didn't want it anymore. He was horrified. Crushed. But I want what's best for the baby… A stable home and a safe life. I never wanted it to go through what any of the flock had to at the School. Or anything relatively _close _to that. I opened my eyes and looked down at my stomach, I raised my shirt to my chest, I could see a small bump. It really wasn't anything too spectacular to anyone who didn't know… But to Iggy and me it was everything. Could I really do that? I mean, sure, I've killed many people- _things_ –before, but they all wanted to kill me, or my flock in some sort of way.

I blinked. Did I just say _my _flock? I shook my head, and just shrugged it off; it wasn't that big of a deal… It was sort of mine, anyways; I was always second in command. I went back to my original thoughts.

But… could I kill something that meant so much to Iggy? That meant so much to me? That I… loved.

I could hardly even _think _that word, then about what I wanted to do. I put my hand on my stomach, on the warm, hard bump that had formed with my baby (hopefully) safely nestled inside.

Maybe I could… It would be the best. I repeated that in my head over and over again. Trying not to think of it as a living thing, but thinking of it as just that, an _it_. Something that had infected my body, and needs to get out. It wouldn't be as hard that way…

* * *

TOLD YA!!!!! He wants to get rid of the thing... Just one question; Will he?

Fang: PLEASE!!!!!

*sighs* *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anywho, can he actually go through with it, and let Iggy be crushed?

Fang: Yes. Yes I can.

*glares at Fang* You do what I _write _not what you _think. _SO HA! He has no freedom. lol. Anywho... *duct tapes Fang's mouth shut* Will he actually be able to go through with the abortion? Or will he change his mind? Or will it be too late?

Suspense. Oh yeah.

Fang: *makes noises from behind the tape*


	12. Abortion

_So ha! Here it is... let's see what happens. *looks at Fang* You better not tell them, *glares*_

_Fang: *sighs * She do-_

_*slaps my hand over his mouth* I SAID NO!!!! *twitches and locks Fang in a soundproof room*  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Eleven: Abortion

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Jeb asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, I'm sure, one hundred percent sure. I want this thing out right now," I sighed, waiting for the prick of the needle to put me to sleep as he did the abortion. I shuddered at the word… Abortion. It sounded sickening.

Jeb walked out of the room for a moment, and came back in, getting a needle and filling it with the liquid that would knock me out in a matter of moments.

"Are you really sure?" he asked again.

"Y… Yes…" I sighed, but something inside of me was screaming for me to tell him to stop, to not put that needle in my arm and do this. To just stand up and walk out from the sterile room. Something in me made me want to cry. I jumped as I felt his hand on my arm.

Could I do this? Could I face Iggy and bare to see the pained, horrified look on his face that he did before? "Wai-."

It was too late… He already stuck the needle in me, and I was feeling drowsy. "No… I don't…" I fought to stay awake, and say that I didn't want it anymore, but I couldn't.

---------- * ----------

When I woke up, I instantly burst into sobs. I actually let it happen. I _wanted _it to happen, how cruel could I be? I murmured words to myself, not really realizing that Iggy was right next to me.

"Fang," he whispered, hugging me. "Calm down," he said, "Jeb didn't do it…"

It took a long time for it to click, but when it did, I instantly calmed down and put my hand on my stomach, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," I muttered into his chest.

"Tomorrow I'm getting a third of my eyes back," he said, smiling a smile that even made my lips twitch upward.

"I can't wait…" I said.

----------*----------

I waited nervously. Hoping and praying that the surgery would work, though one hand always landed on my stomach protectively. After what nearly happened yesterday, I wouldn't let anyone but me and Iggy touch my stomach. (Possessive much?)

I tapped my hand against the seat, everyone could tell that I was on edge, no one spoke as we waited. Even Nudge was silent. Wait a sec, Nudge was _silent. _She should be jittery and chatting at supersonic speed. But she was completely silent. I sighed heavily, but didn't say a word. Soon, Jeb came out and said that I could go and see him.

I slowly walked into the room that I had been in yesterday. It smelled like the school, but I just blocked that out. I walked over to him; he was waking up, blinking his eyes. I looked down at him, hoping he'd see me.

He blinked a few more times and squinted his eyes.

---------- (Iggy's POV) ----------

I blinked a few times, adjusting to the new found light, and looked up, it was all a blur, I squinted, trying to see. But I was getting colors, at least. I could hear someone breathing, and quickly realized it was Fang. I closed my eyes again, dizzy, but smiled. I felt him touch my hand.

"Can you see anything?" he asked.

"Not much," I said, sighing. "Just blurred colors..."

"But it's something, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered. "The next surgery is in two weeks, that's what Jeb said."

"Yeah," he said, he took my hand and moved it to his stomach, "I can't wait."

"Me either…"

----------*----------

Over the next month, my stomach had grown allot; now there was an obvious bulge, and Nudge and Iggy were all over me. And Max was, also. I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to think through Nudge's questions that were flying out of her mouth like a round of bullets, and Iggy and Max arguing again. Until I felt something and opened my eyes wide. The baby just kicked. Iggy and Max looked at me; Iggy's vision was now nearly perfect.

I quickly regained my composure, and sighed. "It kicked," I said, like it really didn't matter. Then Nudge began hammering me with questions again, and babbled on and on.

I wasn't sure where Angel and Gazzy were, but I really didn't care. As long as they weren't getting themselves killed.

I yawned, and closed my eyes, thinking until I fell asleep, sitting up on the couch.

_I woke up strapped to a metal bed again. I strained against the restraints, as always. Then someone came in, I couldn't see them very well, they had a knife in their hand, though._

_The lights came on, and I saw Iggy next to me on another one, and Max, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and Angel._

_They walked to Angel, and for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away as they killed her. Cutting her up in pieces. I gagged, trying to keep my food down. Then they did the same thing to Gazzy. Then Nudge. Then… Then Max._

_Then got to Iggy, I was already sobbing, but I couldn't speak, something was keeping me from talking. They did the same exact thing to him. I struggled hard against the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. Then they got to me, the knife bloody. _

I woke up; I was laying down on the couch, and breathing heavily. Iggy looked at me, worried. "It was just a bad dream," I muttered, standing up. "Don't worry…" I said, walking into the kitchen and making myself a sandwich.

* * *

_Yep, lol... I wasn't that cruel to actually let Jeb do it... *sighs * Though I should in some fanfic... Make Fang pregnant then like make him not want it 'cause of safetly issues, then realizing that he does at the last moment and it's too late and Jeb actually goes through with it... Then Fang goes all suicidal... And no one has no idea who's the baby's father was... Though there are multiple guesses... (Iggy (of course), Jeb (yeah... lol), or a random guy that raped him once when they were asleep... lol. That he's never spoke of) I personally liked the last one the best. lol. _

_Oh and YOU WANT TO READ THIS PART RIGHT NOW!!!! _

_Picture Fang, all pregnant and everything, wearing a pink and black frilly bra and underwear set from Victoria's Secret._

_Fang: I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!_

_Iggy: *bites lip and slips into the bathroom from imagining that*_

_*blinks* *Laughs*  
_


	13. Calm Before The Storm

_Yo! Spring break!!! WOO!!! That means there'll be more, longer, and better updates. *Does a little dance*_

_Fang: Oh god... PLEASE KILL ME!!!!!_

_Oh I have many excuses why I haven't updated yet, though; I got a boyfriend (first ever!!!!) so I've been a bit caught up in that, I'm having trouble with my daddy, the van got into a car crash and was totaled, so we had to go looking for a new car, so I've been distracted with that, I had to get caught up with schoolwork from missing school because of said car crash, and I HAD A REALLY BAD CASE OF FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *kills writers block*_

_Okay, so, good excuses, huh? Sorry about Iggy being more Max-ish in this chapter, but I just got done reading 'Max' the fifth book, so I'm more into Max's mind than Iggy's right now... I'll straighten it up right away, in the thirteenth chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and yesterday (April, 03) was my birthday!!! And we got a car, also. A Jeep Grand Cherokee. It's awesome. lol. And there was a pep assembly at school, and I can still hardly talk from screaming so much. And I think I'm coming down with something, because of my friend, Lexy. *will have to kill her if she gave me the flu over SPRING BREAK*_

_Anywho... The car dealer actually bought me a birthday cake from Mejiers. Yep. Don't believe me? Too bad. I'm telling the truth. Now... ON WITH THE LEMON!!!_

_Fang: *gets on his knees* PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!! KILL ME!!!!_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Twelve: Calm Before The Storm

He glanced at me, I could tell that look in his eyes from a mile away, "Iggy," he whispered. I kissed him softly, it was summer, all we slept in were boxers, a thin sheet covering us. I straddled his hips, and leaned down to kiss him again, rougher. He kissed back instantly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I began grinding our hips together, a muffled groan came from him as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I let one of my hands travel to his chest, taking a nipple in between two of my fingers and twisting it, causing Fang to arch against me, slightly.

Our tongues battled for dominance, he gave up quite easily, this time, and just laid back. His hands left the back of my neck and went down to slide my boxers off from me, I let him, kicking them off, then sliding his off, also. My lips traveled down to his chest, and over the bump in his stomach and down to his hard member. I kissed the head of it, and glanced up, over his stomach to look at him, his eyes were partly closed, his face covered in sweat, and clutching the bed sheets. I smirked, and licked the length of his member, hearing a partly muffled moan come from him. I took him fully into my mouth, sucking ever so gently, I could tell I was driving him crazy. I sucked slightly harder, and when I noticed he was about to cum, I stopped. He groaned loudly in disappointment.

"Iggy... Please," he whispered in a voice that drove _me _absolutely insane. His body was trembling, sweat slick on his skin. I kissed him and made him spread his legs. I thrust into him, he gasped and groaned quietly again. I began thrusting in and out of him, hitting his sweet-spot over and over again. After a matter of minutes he came, pushing me over the edge with him. I kissed him again, muffling our moans.

---------- (The Next Day) ----------

We were eating; Fang went back to his usual habits. Being silent, and dark, it was a time since any of us has seen that side of him, again. I didn't really like it. But it was okay, everyone was here, in one piece. And those evil _things with wings _were _not _here, and _not _in one piece. It was actually… _calm_.

One of the many things that never lasts. I sighed, but nothing disastrous happened, I nearly began hyperventilating, it was such a surprise that nothing was being blown up… I bit my lip, _wishing _something was blowing up. I glanced at Gazzy, he had helped me build the bomb to wipe out those _things_, then went back to totally ignoring me, and being disgusted with me and Fang.

Max looked at Fang, and I sighed, annoyed. His eyes met hers and quickly darted away, at moments like this, I wish that I were still blind. Then I couldn't see Max drooling over _my Fang_ like that. Fang's hand found mine, and he squeezed it once, reassuringly. What? Could he read my mind like Angel could, now? I didn't question that, because I really wouldn't be surprised. Max's eyes returned to her plate, and she began just poking at the food. "I didn't poison it," I muttered.

"I know, I'm just not that hungry," she smiled apologetically and stood up, scraping the rest of her food into the garbage and putting the plate into the sink. She jogged upstairs and I heard a door close.

We all continued to eat in now awkward silence. I saw Fang shoot a glare at Angel, who I bet was talking to him. He closed his eyes, sighing and stood up angrily. He turned and began to walk away then just fell, unconscious. I stood quickly, my chair clanging down on the floor and ran to him, kneeling down and taking his shoulders in my hands and shaking him gently. "Fang? Fang! Fang!!!" I began screaming and Max rushed down, right beside me next to him. Angel, Nudge, and even Gazzy came huddling around him.

His eyes opened and he began coughing violently, soon, blood started coming up with it. I looked at him worried; nothing else mattered besides him being okay. The babies being okay. He didn't stop coughing, gasping for air that he obviously couldn't get because another wave of coughs enveloped him, making his body shake.

I hadn't noticed, but Nudge called Dr. Martinez, and Angel went to get Jeb. Jeb rushed down from upstairs, he was probably doing what he always did, research, on the laptop. Dr. Martinez ran through the door in a matter of minutes, Fang was still coughing, the top of his black shirt was soaked in blood.

Dr. Martinez and Jeb shared worried looks then told Max and me to hold Fang still. We did our best, I could hear Angel's thoughts in my head, but they were obviously directed to Fang. She gave me a sad smile, she was doing it on purpose.

_You'll be alright. The babies are still okay, I can hear them. _Her smile dropped as her thoughts froze.

I looked at her and she shook her head, Fang was still coughing and his body instinctively fighting against our hold.

----------*----------

I peeked into the door, I wasn't allowed in, _yet_. But the window on the door was uncovered, I needed to know what was going on. He looked asleep, I could see his chest moving, I didn't know if the babies were alright, though. The way Angel looked at me… I stopped thinking about it, I couldn't. Of course they were going to be alright. We were in a science lab, not too many happy times happened in here, but it was as sterile and had the same equipment as hospitals.

I began pacing again, Angel was sending me calming thoughts, that I really just ignored. Eventually, Max put her hand on my shoulder, stopping my pacing. "What?"

"He'll be fine," she looked into my eyes, I could tell she was just as scared, though.

"Shut up," I said firmly.

She blinked a few times, but went back to the others and sat down while I continued to pace back and forth in the hallway.

Finally, Jeb came out. I looked at him, "Well?" I asked.

"He's stable, but asleep, he lost allot of blood, but not too much," Jeb stated.

"Can I see him?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, but-"

It was too late; I was already in there, at his side. I took his hand into mine, and waited. He was breathing steadily, not gasping for air, and he wasn't coughing. He peaked an eye opened, and smiled weakly; at least it was a sign. Then, in a second, he was asleep again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Jeb. "We talked, and we don't want him up and walking around anymore. He's strained himself too much, already, the babies will be fine, but be careful, one more incident like this could kill both him, and them."

All I could do was nod as my heart sank lower and lower. "So he'll be here?" I asked, turning around to look at Jeb.

He shook his head, "He can go back to the house once he's recovered, but he'll have to be in bed at all times, he can get up just to go to the bathroom, and shower. Other than that, he has to stay in bed."

I nodded in understanding. "Men weren't built to do this, especially teenage boys, but he seems to be adapting well. His body's adjusting to the changes quite exceptionally, actually. Has he been flying at all?"

I nodded a few times. "Sometimes he'll go to the bedroom and go out the window so he can get away from Max, and Nudge."

"That's what happened, then. The flying most likely put too much stress on his body, so this is what happened. What about Max, and Nudge, though?" Jeb asked, writing something down.

"I get into fights with Max, over what's better for him. Her and Dr. Martinez has him on a very strict diet. He hates it, so I stopped cooking what they wanted him to eat, and started cooking what he wanted, Max got really mad," I shrugged, and continued, "Nudge won't stop asking him questions. Some that I can tell he doesn't want to answer, or doesn't know how to. She really annoys him."

Jeb nodded, and wrote some more things down. Then he asked a question that I was dreading;

"Are you two still sexually active?"

* * *

_Yep, lol. told ya he sounded allot like Max in this chapter, but he'll be better in the next one. I'm thinking of writing the next one in Fang's POV, though. Though, his thougths will be very dark, like how he wants to kill Max. _

_Fang: I want to kill you._

_Oh shut up, aren't you supposed to be in bed, anyways?_

_Fang: *snorts* I don't fucking care._

_*rolls eyes* _

_Iggy: *sighs and shakes head* Fang..._

_Fang: *looks at Iggy* I hate you, too, by the way._

_Iggy: What did I do?_

_Fang: You mean, _who _did you do. And that answer would be me._

_Sorry, Ig, but it's true, _that _I did not force you to do... _

_Iggy: *opens mouth to say something but has nothing*_

_Oh so HA! Anyways, longish chapter, compared to others. Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon._

_And that oneshot request is still open, I'll do pairings in, Maximum Ride, Twilight, Inuyasha, and Death Note (Yaoi, only, though, in Death Note)_

_Just ask, and I'll tell you if I'll do that pairing or not. Though most pairings I WILL do.  
_


	14. Who's The Leader?

_Yo! It's me, and Fang isn't really reacting too well to this whole entire stay in bed thingy... he doesn't like it. _

_Fang: Damn right I don't like it. I'd rather be fighting ERASERS. Or those faerie things! I'd rather be locked in a cage with Ava_

_Ava: What? *grins and glomps Fang*_

_Fang: GET THE FUCK OFF!_

_*laughs* Nice. lol. *nods* Poor Fang... I ALMOST feel sorry for him.  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Thirteen: Who's The Leader?

_Recap: "Are you two still sexually active?"_

"Um," I looked down, feeling my face heat up. "We do… Um…"

"How often?" Jeb asked seriously.

I shrugged, "At least three times a week."

He nodded, sighing softly. "Is that… bad?" I asked sheepishly. A little embarrassed having to tell my, and Fang's sex life to someone who used to be a father-figure to us all.

"I don't know," he said. "Just relax, they'll all be okay."

I sighed, and went out, all of a sudden angry as hell as I saw Max.

She looked up at me, "What? Is he okay?" she asked, almost accusingly.

"He'll be okay, and so will the babies," I said as calmly as I could, though I was about to break loose.

"What happened?"

That's what got me. "You, you're what happened!" I snapped, "You put way too much stress on him! You're the reason that he kept going off to go and fly somewhere! You're the reason why we almost lost him, and both the babies again! Get away from him! All you're doing is causing us trouble," I exploded, venom dripping from each word.

She was stunned, staring at me with wide eyes. Then turned, and ran to the door and out. Everyone else stared at the door as it closed, then slowly turned back at me, I looked down, clenching my fists and closing my eyes tightly. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I swirled around, ready to punch whoever did. Until I saw it was Dr. Martinez. "He's awake," she whispered. I nodded and went in, trying to calm myself.

He looked at me and sighed, he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what? I'm sure Jeb told you everything," I muttered, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I heard you yelling."

"Oh," I sighed. "It was just Max…" I said. I held his hand. "I hope everything will be alright…" I let go of his hand and put my hand on his stomach, feeling one of them kick, I smiled.

----------*---------

I glared at Max, "Leave," I growled. "Why the fuck do you want to be here anyways?" I asked, making sure my voice was dripping with anger.

"Because I want to help," she said, sighing, she stood up and walked over to me. I glanced at Iggy, who was staring out the window, a distant look on his face.

"Then _go_," I sighed heavily, swinging my legs around to the edge of the bed, letting my feet touch the floor. "I don't want you here, neither does Iggy."

"And how do you think you can handle three bird-kids, plus yourself, and Iggy, and the two on the way, when you're not supposed to get out of bed?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Iggy can take care of himself, and so can Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. As long as they have food, Dr. Martinez and Jeb's here too," I replied, sighing as I stood up, and stretched.

She sighed, and didn't say anything for a while. "And if something attacks?" she asked. This time, I didn't have an answer.

"We fight. They fight, I mean," I said. "I'm sure they can deal without you, they know what to do."

Iggy looked at us, and sighed again. He was tired, and really acted depressed. I knew it was Max causing it, too. She wouldn't stop pestering us about everything. "Now, _leave_," I growled, pushing her out of the way and walking to the door. I went into the bathroom, the only place I could ever be alone.

I leaned against the sink. Nothing was the same; I hated it, but knew that it would probably never be the same again. If only Max could stop playing leader, now that we're safe. Gazzy was adopted, now, by people that really didn't care about the wings, or other problems. He didn't want to be in the flock, anymore. Everyone else was still here, though.

When I went back into the room, Max wasn't there. I sighed and sat on the bed. "Finally," I muttered. Iggy kissed me, and sighed.

"She went for a fly; she said she'd be back. She's just worried about you…" he said, "Never mind," he quickly said after that. Dr. Martinez walked in.

I suppressed a groan and said, "What now?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said kindly, sitting next to me. "I can talk to Max, if you want me to. I wish she would listen to you, really."

I sighed, I was just pissed off at her. "She doesn't listen to _anyone_," I snarled.

"I know, that's just because that's how she was raised, you don't either," she said. I really couldn't say anything to that. "Just give her a little more time, try to be more patient. She's not used to this. Try to accept her help, instead of denying it."

I didn't say anything.

* * *

_Lol, Iggy got PISSED at Max. That was actually pretty funny. Nudge'll be in here more in the next chapter. And yeah, someone adopted Gazzy, he couldn't handle the figgyness... *sighs and shakes her head*_

_Fang: Can I be adopted, too?_

_No! *glares at Fang* But PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING THIS... But... I almost want to put some breif Fudge in here... Just because I think it'd be funny... _

_Fang: Nudge is okay. At least it's not Iggy._

_Iggy: *is very sad that Fang just said that*_

_Fang: Get over it._

_*punches Fang* How DARE you say that!!!!  
_


	15. Nudge

_Oh, by the way, if you got confused, I think Fang is like six months pregnant, now? Yeah, let's just go with that. He's six and a half months pregnant. *Nods* Yep. Okay, anyways, lol. They talk to Max, and Nudge talks to Fang... _

_lol. :D Yep, and sorry, but no more hot sexy lemon scenes until after the babies are born. The doctors orders._

_Fang: *glares at me*_

_I thought that you didn't like having sex with Iggy._

_Fang: I don't. _

_Then why are you still so angry?_

_Fang: I'M PREGNANT!  
_

_Well No _duh_!_

_Fang: That's why I'm mad. _

_*rolls eyes* Well sometimes you can't always get your way._

_Fang: I hate you._

_I know. *Smiles all innocent like*  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Fourteen: Nudge

I sat up sighing softly; Iggy and Dr. Martinez were talking to Max, like they said they would. I hadn't heard any crying, screaming, crashes, or explosions, so I figured it was going pretty well, so far. Angel and Nudge were with me. I hated having to stay in bed, but I guess it was my own fault. I really shouldn't have went off and went flying.

"Fang," Nudge said, looking over at me.

I sighed. Here we go again. "Yes?" I asked.

"Um…" she fidgeted a little. Angel slid off from the chair and skipped out, saying goodbye.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up and stretching a little bit. I let my wings unfold half way. It felt good.

"Just…" she sighed. She had not really been acting like herself lately. She's been quieter.

"Yeah?" I asked after a few moments. "I can't read your mind, Nudge." I sat back down, on the edge of the bed.

"You know how there's this whole entire tension between you, Iggy, and Max, well, me and Angel don't like it when you fight… And, Max really is just trying to help. I mean, you two had something going on before… We miss it, when we were all together, and not fighting… I don't know why but… I don't like you being with Iggy," she said, almost too quickly for me to decipher.

"What are you saying?" I asked. Trying to go through all of what she said again, in my head, hoping to catch onto some point.

"I don't know," she cried. "I can't talk to Max, anymore about anything…" she sighed.

"So that's why you don't like us together?" I asked.

"No… I… I don't know why," she sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm not getting what you're saying," I said. "You keep going from one thing to the next. Slow down."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She looked away from me, "I just… I'm jealous of Iggy… I have no idea why…"

Okay, now I understood. Though, what the hell am I supposed to do about it? I'm not Max. "What does this have to do about Max?" I asked, deciding to just try and change the subject.

"Nothing," she whispered.

----------*----------

"Sorry," she muttered, again.

I sighed, and looked at Dr. Martinez, I think we've both ran out of things. She nodded and I stood up.

"I didn't think I was really causing that much damage," she said.

"Whatever," I muttered, going upstairs to Fang's bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw him hugging Nudge, and she was crying.

He gave me a, 'I don't know what the hell's going on so don't ask me,' look and continued to hug Nudge.

Max gave Fang a confused look and he gave her a meaner version of the same look he gave me. Nudge pulled away from him and stood up, then rushed past us. Max followed her while I went in to talk to Fang.

"Don't ask. I have no idea what was going on, she was talking to fast," he said.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat down next to him, "Don't worry about it," I said. "She'll get over it." I kissed him softly, hoping everything was worked out with Max.

----------*----------

I woke up with a headache, I sighed sitting up, Iggy was still asleep. I ran my fingers through my hair that desperately needed to be cut. I stood up, and quietly walked to the door, glancing back before I slipped out. It was still too early for anyone else to be up, so I quickly walked down the stairs, and outside. I let my wings unfold to their full length for once in a long time. I sat down on the ground, just to be outside. It wouldn't hurt to just sit out here, unless Max came out and started screaming at me, again.

I looked at the sky; the sun was just coming up. I sucked in a breath of nice, cool air and held it in for a while. I heard the door creak open and looked over at it, Max walked out and looked at me. "I'm not flying, don't worry," I muttered. "I'm not even standing or walking around."

"Fang," she sat next to me. "I'm sorry," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was helping…" she said quietly, obviously uncomfortable in saying this.

"Whatever," I said. "You can't take back what happened a few weeks ago."

"I know," she whispered.

"How's Nudge?" I asked. I felt her put her hand on mine, and glanced over at her.

"She's fine, just a little confused," Max said. I pulled my hand away, watching her reaction. She didn't do anything.

We sat there in silence for a while.

* * *

_Yeah... So, no, there won't be any Fudge, or Fax. Just little one-on-one scenes, no more than talking. And maybe some crying later on... But the only real pairing in here is gonna be Figgy... Maybe I'll bring in an OC or two so Max isn't completely bored, and fantisizing about doing Fang all the time._

_Max: *Blushes* I DO NOT FANTISIZE!!!!_

_Oh SUUUURE ya don't, Max._

_Fang: I do._

_*Giggles like the fangirl she is* Anyways... lol. Max fantisizes about doing Fang, and I know it. But I'll like, get Haji and Ryoutsu in here for Max and Nudge._

_Nudge: Huh? There's gonna be more guys?! YAY!!!_

_Ryoutsu: *looks at me*_

_*smirks* _

_Haji: So I get the blond? Greaaat..._

_Max: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Haji: Nothing... Nothing at all... Blonds are fun. *Smirks*_

_Max: *Looks at me* I'm gonna kill you if I ever get the chance._

_Fang: I'll help._

_*Laughs nervously* Yeah so... lol. Nudge is happy, at least. And so is Haji. And I think Iggy is... Hey Iggy, are you happy?_

_Iggy: Sure._

_So there ya have it, see ya!  
_


	16. School!

_Yo! Okay, so... TWO IN ONE DAY!!! SO HA!!!! I'm catching up from not posting for a while. Oh yeah, so what now?! Okay, on with that..._

_Today I got a really cool pair of Tripp pants at Hot Topics. I like them. :D lol, anyways... I also got two necklaces from Khols, ONE WAS A RIP OFF!!! It broke when I went to put it on... So I put on the other one instead, and I'm gonna take the butterfly one back... That's the one that broked._

_Anywho... lol, so six and a half months, and Fang's coming down with a cold. And Iggy's freaking out, and Nudge and Max are gonna get boyfriends._

_Nudge: *Squeal*_

_Max: *glares*_

_lol. _

_Haji: *looks at Max, then at Kari*_

_Kari: *Gives a jealous look at Max and looks away*_

_Seriously, there's something going on between those two, *points to Kari and Haji* *shakes head* They like each other and they know it!_

_Kari and Haji: WE DO NOT!_

_Ya see?  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Fifteen: School?!

"You're going to send us to school?" I asked, "Without Fang?"

"He can't really be running around class to class, and anyways, that would be a little odd to have a guy that's pregnant going to school. And come on, some of you want to go," Dr. Martinez said, looking over at Angel and Nudge, who smiled back innocently. "It would be a good chance for you guys to be able to interact with people outside of the flock."

I shook my head. "_They _can go to school, I want to stay here with Fang," I said.

"He'll be fine without you," Dr. Martinez insisted.

I looked at Fang for some support; he was sitting there glaring at a wall. He didn't even notice that I was looking at him. We were all in the kitchen, listening to Dr. Martinez's announcement.

"You need education since you're all not being attacked anymore, and you need to learn how to interact with other people around your age," she continued. "Just hear me out, it's not like people are hiding behind every corner to attack you anymore."

Max nodded, "You're right," she said. She looked at Nudge, who was grinning back at her. She looked at me, "Iggy, I'm sorry, but Fang will be alright without you."

I sighed. "Fine," I muttered, I glanced over at Fang, who now had an emotionless look on his face, like he used to always have. Which he puts up now when he's trying to hide something.

He stood up and walked back upstairs without saying a word.

"You guys will start school in a week," she said.

----------*----------

"It's just a cold, I'll be fine," he muttered as I got dressed.

I didn't say anything, folding my wings tightly to my spine and pulling on a new sweatshirt that Dr. Martinez bought me. One that didn't have huge slits in the back. I kissed him, "See ya," I said, walking out the door. Just realizing that things began looking a little fuzzy again, I didn't bother worry about it. It was probably just because I didn't get much sleep. I nodded to myself and went down stairs, to meet Max, Nudge, and Angel.

Dr. Martinez drove us to the school and dropped us off.

----------- (And I break my promise again… lol. It's not in Iggy, or Fang's POV anymore… lol Sorry!!!) ----------

I kicked the locker softly, trying not to break it, and put my combination in again. Until I felt someone standing next to me, I looked over, and saw a light blue colored shirt, I looked up at the guy standing next to me, he was even taller than Fang, or Iggy.

"I see you're having trouble," he said in a smooth voice. "I can help," he offered. He was standing very close to me, looking down at me.

"It's fine," I said, trying again to open the locker, that seemed to hate me.

"No it's not," he said. "You're gonna be late, not a very good first impression, huh?" he asked.

"How'd you know I was new?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know all of the girls here, and I don't know you," he said.

"Right," I sighed.

---------- * ----------

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, quickly bending down to help pick up his books. I accidently brushed my hand against his, he blushed at the contact as I handed him his Math book. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was, and shy.

"I-It's fine…" he muttered, standing up.

"I'm Nudge," I said politely, smiling at him. He seemed nice.

"Ryoutsu," he said quietly.

"That's a cute name," I smiled, he blushed again, and slipped past me, I turned around and watched him go, I sighed and went to my class.

---------- (Now back to Iggy.) ----------

I fidgeted a little, glancing at the clock. It was almost time to go, but this day seemed to just drag on and on. I wanted to get back to Fang, I hated the school. The teachers were mean, the kids were mean, and the food was horrible, I sighed, glancing at the clock again as it finally went to the next minute mark. Everyone stood up and rushed out at the same time.

I met up with Max, Nudge, and Angel. Max was walking with someone down the hallway, and actually smiling. The guy gave her a piece of paper, I think, I wasn't sure, it looked like paper, but it was still sort of fuzzy. She, then, continued on over to us, stuffing it in her pocket.

We walked out and piled into Dr. Martinez's car. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Horrible," I mumbled.

"Okay," Max said.

"It was great! I love school!" Nudge began. "On my way to class, I accidentally bumped into this guy, he was nice, but he was really shy… But he was cute, so I like him, we have one class together. Oh and I love the teachers, they're really nice, too."

She continued to babble on and on until we got home. I walked in, not waiting for the others. I walked up to Fang, and found him asleep.

* * *

_Sorry 'bout that, not keeping my promise, just giving a little insight to what's going on with Nudge and Max. Haji gave Max his phone number, lol. I just wanted to do that because of something that's gonna happen later on... *Looks around trying ot look all innocent* You're gonna kill me, but oh well. :D_

_Max: And why am I going to kill you?_

_Not you, but Fang is._

_Fang: I already want to kill you._

_I know. And probably Katra (Katra's Ryoutsu's wife. lol.)_

_Katra: *Glares at Nudge* *Is a very jealous girl*_

_Nudge: What? *looks around* *Doesn't get why she's getting glared at*_

_Ryoutsu: *whimpers and slips away*_

_lol. Now THAT'S what happens when I mix Maximum Ride with my own 47 crazy characters. Yep. lol.  
_


	17. Problems?

_Yo! This chapter's short, but whatever, I wantedit to end like it ended so it had to be short so I could end it how I wanted to._

_You're gonna so kill me. :D Oi, my laptop lid is starting to become very loose, so it'll be hard for me to do stuff. but it's not broked yet, so yeah. Im gonna have to like superglue it until I can get a new one... Instead of this old updated one._

_Fang: *sighs and glares*_

_I know I know, you hate me._

_Fang: *nods*  
_

* * *

The Risen Tide

Chapter Sixteen: Problems?

I spent allot of time outside, since there wasn't anyone to tell me not to, and even if I couldn't fly, it still felt good to be able to stretch my wings instead of always having them folded against my back. I put my hand on my stomach, there were only two months left, and Dr. Martinez has been talking to me. It was actually sort of nice, though, I had allot of time to myself, and not being suffocated by everyone else. I still wondered if the babies would be born with or without wings. I was sorta split on that, not sure if I wanted them to be born with wings or not.

It was Friday, and tomorrow I was going to get another ultra sound, to make sure everything was okay. I stood up and walked back inside, it was almost time for them to come home. I sat down on the couch, and waited. Soon the door opened and in came Iggy, Max, and Nudge, then Dr. Martinez. Max looked a little too happy, but Iggy was same as always, and Nudge was over-excited, as always.

I gave a questioning look at Max as everyone got settled. "I got asked out," she announced.

"Again?" I asked. "Remember what happened last time?"

_Let her be happy_, Angel. I sighed.

Max just shrugged and sat next to me, "He's nice. He helped me with my locker." She took a bite of the apple she grabbed from the kitchen. She was happy, she was very happy.

Nudge looked at me but quickly looked away as Iggy sat down next to Max.

----------*----------

I lay on the metal bed as Dr. Martinez pointed out the babies on the small screen. Iggy was holding my hand, smiling. Everything looked fine. I smiled, glad about that.

---*---

I had to strain my eyes to see it, but I could. I didn't want to stress Fang out or anything, so I kept it to myself, but I thought I was loosing my sight again, it got harder to see every day, and now I was having black spots, so I could only see bits and pieces of things. The teachers have been getting annoyed with me constantly having to ask about what they're writing. Angel looked at me and smiled, she had decided to tag along, Nudge was home alone, hopefully not making too big of a mess. Max was on her date.

We went home, and got something to eat. Fang kept insisting he was fine, even though he kept coughing and sneezing. Dr. Martinez had to go back to work.

"Like I said, it's just a cold," he sighed. "Don't worry," he said, standing up and walking upstairs. I stood up and followed him into our room.

"I can't wait until these things are out," he mumbled. "Then I can fly," he said. "And walk."

I smiled at him, "I can't wait either," I said, "So I can see them."

He smiled, "I told you I'd make sure that you would."

I nodded, still forcing the smile, really hoping and praying that I would still be able to see when that happens.

----------*----------

I woke up to Iggy rubbing his eyes, and blinking. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't see, anymore," he whispered, blinking a few more times, and staring ahead. "I can't see," he said again. He shook his head. "It's not working, anymore… I can't see," he repeated again.

I sighed, and looked up at him, he was crying. I heard someone's footsteps and Angel peeked into the room, she gave me a sad smile and slowly walked into the room. "I'm sorry, Iggy," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," he whispered back. "It's all right, I've been blind before," he said, but he was still crying.

* * *

_Told ya you were gonna kill me. Yep, lol. Now Iggy's not happy anymore, but whatever. THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! WOO!!!! Now off to work on the next one..._

_Fang: *sighs* I hate you_

_I know_

_Fang: *Nods*_

_Yep, so, see ya!  
_


	18. Authors Note

Okay, you have probably noticed my lack of updating, yeah... Um... My computer broke down, so I might not be able to get on for a while... But if you have any idea's for the next few chapters, I would be glad if you would share them, and I will be checking messages at school and such so yeah... And I'll work on it in my notebook and put it up once I get a chance... but I won't be able to that much...


End file.
